Guess Hoe's Back In Town
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: i dunno how to explain this one... uh... just some thought i had. kinda out there but it made sense to me
1. Chapter 1

_I so totally thought this was possible when I first saw the episode with Crystal. I mean… it just makes sense to me. _

_Huey and Jazmine are 14-15ish_

_OooOOooOOooOOOooOOOOooOOOOooOOOooOOo_

Huey was over at Jazmine's house the day it happened. They were playing some video game that she had begged him to come over and play. It had started raining just before the game was over so he couldn't just leave when he wanted. He stayed for a game of Parcheesi, and then taught her how to play chess. Disaster

It was about 6 when her mother stepped into Jazmine's bedroom and asked if Huey was staying for dinner. Huey did not feel like walking in the rain. Afros were crazy enough without getting them all wet. Besides, Ms. Dubois was better at making dinners that weren't lethal and carried the risk of getting insulin shock.

But as soon as the kids sat down, something knocked on the door and let itself in.

"Hey y'all!"

Huey recognized that voice. But from where? He saw Jazmine's face light up, and she and both her parents rushed out into the living room to greet whoever it was.

Huey stepped in and felt his jaw drop.

"Crystal! What are you doing here?" Tom laughed, giving her a hug.

"Are you staying for supper? I can make you a plate," Sarah informed her gently.

"Hey uncle Tommy, Aunt Sarah," Crystal said in her mock angelic voice as she gave them each kisses. She then picked up Jazmine and snuggled her face into hers, "Jazzy! How has ma favorite cousin been!"

"Great! I've missed you, Crystal!"

Huey was left speechless, but was soon introduced.

"Huey!" Jazmine exclaimed, jumping down and pulling him over to the older woman, "This is my cousin, Crystal,"

"We've met before," Huey muttered lowly. Crystal's eyes widened and then paused to smile a bit.

"Heya Huey. Good to uh… see you again. You one of Jazmine's friends?"

"Uh huh!" Jazmine chirped, hugging Huey lightly, "I didn't know you knew my cousin, Huey,"

Neither said anything, but everyone soon ushered themselves back into the kitchen where Crystal was immediately given the center of attention. As usual.

Huey was still perplexed by the fact she was related to them. Well… okay, she DID look a lot like Jazmine. They had the same color skin, eyes and hair and they both had those big pouty lips. They were also experts at acting totally innocent to get older men to do what they wanted. Jazmine had her father wrapped around her finger and Crystal…well… Crystal had lots of older men wrapped around HER finger.

"I was thinkin' since I'm in town, how'd you like me to take you shoppin?" Crystal asked Jazmine sweetly, "We can have a whole day together. Just girls,"

"Great!" Jazmine exclaimed, looking at her parents, "Can I, Daddy?"

"Well, sure," Tom laughed, "Just don't make her spend too much money,"

"Actually," Huey said quickly, not sure if he liked the idea of Jazmine hanging out with Crystal so much, "I was gonna ask if ya wanted to uh… hang out with me tomorrow,"

"Really?" Jazmine dropped her fork and looked at Huey flabbergasted, "You did?"

Huey took awhile to reply. He tapped his meatball with his fork and slumped low in his chair. He kept his gaze on the ground as he muttered lowly, "Yeah…"

Tom and Sarah looked at eachother and then at Crystal who was starting to smile. Tom looked a little annoyed, as if he was upset with the thoughts that were going through his mind. Sarah and Crystal smiled wide at each other. Huey Freeman had a crush on Jazmine! That was the ONLY explanation from the way he was acting.

"Well, I'll take Jazzy in the morning and then I'll drop her off at your house at about two," Crystal decided, "Is that okay?"

Huey looked over at the prostitute, wondering if any of these people she called her family, knew what she was.

"I better get home," Huey tossed his napkin on the table, looking over at Sarah, "Thanks for supper, Mrs. Dubois,"

"I'll walk you home," Jazmine exclaimed, running over to the side of the wall and grabbing the umbrella, "Don't want ya to get all wet,"

"Kay…"

OooOOooOOooOOOooOOOOooOOOO

Huey walked side by side the mulatto, wanting to ask but felt pretty sick for doing so. Finally, he couldn't keep it in. He just did it.

"So… Crystal is your cousin on…. Which of your parents side?"

"My mom's," Jazmine smiled, "Isn't she the coolest? She's so pretty. And she's really nice to everyone,"

"Yeah…" Huey huffed, "REALLY, really nice,"

The kids arrived to Huey's house. Jazmine giggled as she watched him shake the water from his fro that had fallen despite the umbrella.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Huey," She couldn't fight back that smile.

"Huh? Oh… yeah… I guess," Huey shrugged casually, stepping inside his door and looking at the overly happy girl.

"Bye!" She exclaimed and dashed off down the street in a fast pace. She liked hopping in the puddles for whatever reason.

Huey just muttered something as he shut the door and went up to his room without even saying hello to his grandfather or brother.

_OooOOooOOooOOOooOOOOooOOOOooOOOooOOo_

_I just think they look alike is all! And they…. Kinda talk alike. All sweet and overly nice. They also play the innocent act…okay so Jazzy is like REALLY innocent but im sure Crystal was at some time too. _


	2. Chapter 2

Jazmine found herself at a nail salon with her older cousin who was getting french tips. Jazmine was just getting some color and some shape to her nails. Her parents specifically said no fake nails and they were following the rules.

"So, I didn't know you and Huey were a thing," Crystal said with a smirk, "He seems so... I dunno... _serious_,"

"But he's really nice. We're best friends,"

Crystal gave her an eye, "Oh c'mon, Jazzy. You like him, don't you? Go on, admit it!"

Jazmine blushed and bit her lower lip, "Yeah... I like Huey. He's... so cute and nice and smart and strong and... I dunno..."

Suddenly Crystal snapped her fingers, wrapping a hand around Jazmine's shoulders, "That does it! We're getting you a make over! That boy will be so shocked when he sees you today, he wont know what hit him!"

"A ma..ma.. makeover? Really?"

"Sure!" Crystal exclaimed, "Why not?"

"Well... I didn't bring enough money for a make over," Jazmine admitted half heartedly, "And Daddy said I couldn't let you pay for me,"

"This isn't for you," Crystal reasoned with a clever wink, "This is for _Huey_,"

_OooOOooOOOoOOOoOOOoOOooOO_

Huey wasn't expecting what he saw when he pulled back the door after hearing it getting knocked on. He nearly swallowed his whole tongue when he saw the girl on his porch steps.

It was Jazmine... atleast... he thought it was Jazmine. She looked like a miniature version of Crystal. Only her hair was a bit longer and her lips were hued with a hint of light pink gloss. It was all the make up she had so she didn't look older than she was but... she certainly didn't look ten anymore.

She was dressed in clothes fit for a 13 year old girl. Nothing provocative. She had an emerald green doll top that fell on her collar bone. She had shorts that were only an inch longer than the shirt she was wearing. On her feet was a pair of matching green flats. She looked amazing and Huey was having a hard time to keep from gaping.

Did she... did she always have those delightful little lumps under her neck? No. No there's no way he never noticed them before.

"Hey Huey!"

"Ja... Jazmine," Huey's voice cracked (haha puberty), "You... you're... Your hair!"

"what?" She said suddenly. She then giggled and tugged gently at a fluffy light lock over her shoulder, "Oh! Yeah! Isn't it pretty? Crystal took me out to get it all done. She says she has to cos her hair is like mine,"

"Uh..."

"What'dya wanna do today?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to hang out today,"

"Oh... I did?" Huey mentally high fived himself and nodded, "Well... I dunno. We could go to the hill... oh... you prolly don't wanna get your new clothes dirty so... we could...uh... Riley got a new video game!"

"Okay!" Jazmine exclaimed. She loved video games, and was actually really good at them. She let Huey lead her inside and into the livingroom where Riley was lounging in the couch, watching some videos. Huey came up and gave him a large wop on the back of the head, earning him a glare and a ,"What the hell!?"

"We wanna play on the PS," Huey told him quickly, "Beat it,"

"Nigga, how you gon' just--" Riley stopped when he noticed the girl Huey was with. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Jazzy...!? Jazzy D!? Fa real!? Damn bitch! You look Goooooood!"

Huey hit him again and gave him the meanest look he could muster, "I said get lost!"

Riley pouted his lip, not wanting to get his ass kicked by Huey... and infront of the new and improved Jazmine. He just made his way up the stairs, muttering some curse words under his still ungrown voice.

Huey and Jazmine flopped down. Huey got the game set up and tossed a controller at Jazmine who caught it gratefully. After a moment or two the game started and the two tweens started the game. Huey was having a hardtime keeping his eyes on the screen because they kept drifting back to Jazmine. Was her face always so... pretty? Were her eyes aways so clear and perfect? Her tan skin didn't seem so strange or wrong to him anymore. It was gorgeous. Dark skin would dull her features... he was sure.

Jazmine Dubois... was... an angel.

"Ha! Killed ya!" He was greeted by her face turning sharply to his, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"What?" Huey snapped his face back to the screen. sure enough, there was his character, lying dead in a heap.

"I win! I win!" She cheered, "I beat Huey Freeman at a game! I win! Haha!"

Huey felt his heart race at the sound of his name on her lips. God! What the hell was wrong with him?

"Hey Jazmine?"

"Yeah, Huey?"

"I'm... suddenly not feeling well. Would it be okay if I went to bed?" He asked politely, "We can play tomorrow,"

"O...kay," Jazmine shrugged, standing up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine," Huey said quickly, "Just... feeling kinda sick, I guess,"

"Oh... well... see you tomorrow!" She chirped and bounded for the door before waving to him again. Huey waited for the door to snap shut before running as fast as he could to the phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen. He pressed the phone to his ear and dialed the number feverishly.

There were three rings and then a click, followed by a very happy, but boominly loud man's voice, "Sup?"

"Uh... Daniel? Hey. It's Huey,"

"Sup l'l man!"

"Uh... can I ask you a question... about... about _girls_?"

_ooOOooOOOOoOOOooOOooOOOoOO_

_YEY! Fun stuff! Fun stuff!_

_I love writing about awkward Huey and Jazmine... tween years suck_

_but sure are goo writing material. _

_Oh yeah... Daniel is another OC of mine XD rofl. Aunt Cookie has kids and Daniel is one of them. shut up. it makes sense to me, okay!? Daniel is also like... mid twenties im sure. _

_YEY!_


End file.
